Lacrymosa
by Bright-night7
Summary: This is a Replica/Twilight fanfiction. Elena, is a clone. She is Bella's old friend. What happens when she goes to visit the Cullens? Rated T just to be safe :D
1. Introduction

Introduction

**I don't own any of the Twilight character.... also, if you have ever read the book "Replica" by Marilyn Kaye I have most of my idea from there. I read the book about 4 years ago, I really liked the idea so this could also be a Replica fanfiction as well as a twilight fanfiction.**

I had a strange dream one night and when I woke up from that dream I could feel my soul come back to my body. I know this sounds strange, but so was the dream. For the next two nights I couldn't sleep. I decided I needed some way to get the dream off my head. I told my friend about the dream and as I was talking to her, I decided to write the dream down, because that way I could forget about it. My friend told my "Why don't you write a story about it? You could make her a vampire" I LOVED the idea, it was during lunch at school that she told me that. My next class after lunch is Computer Information Systems, and since I had nothing to do, I typed up the first chapter of the story. I decided to make it a twilight fanfiction.

The dream in the first chapter is the actual dream I had and it also describes how I felt when I woke up from that dream.

In my story, a girl named Elena is an old friend of Bella's.

Elena is very strange, even Bella doesn't know everything about Elena.

Bella never told the Cullens anything about Elena, so what happens when Elena decides to visit after seeing Bella's wedding pictures?

This story takes place after Breaking Dawn.

During winter break.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Twilight character.... also, if you have ever read the book "Replica" by Marilyn Kaye I have most of my idea from there. I read the book about 4 years ago, I really liked the idea so this could also be a Replica fanfiction as well as a twilight fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a long trip from Blacksburg, Virginia to Forks, Washington. I had been in this airplane for hours; actually it feels more like days. I wouldn't have minded much if I had someone to go with me. At least they would have kept me from getting lonely and worrying. It is not good to sit in an airplane for hours and all I am doing is worrying. I haven't seen Bella in 4 years. I don't know what it would be like to finally meet her. Her dad told me she finally got married and that she is still in Forks living at her husband's family house.

I know I shouldn't be worried about Bella; after all she is an adult now. I probably wouldn't have been too worried if her dad hadn't sent me a picture of Bella and her husband on their wedding day. At first I saw that Bella looked more beautiful than ever, whoever did her makeup is probably very professional. Her husband, Edward, looked even more breathtaking than I would have imagined. It wasn't until I saw his eyes that I realized the danger. At first I thought I was probably just imagining it, or maybe his eye color is normally like that.

His eyes were golden, much like the ones I have known for a long time. His skin was pale white. I called Bella's dad and tried to ask the question as casual as I can without making him suspicious. I asked Bella's father if Edward ever ate at their house, and he thought about for a while and eventually said that Edward always left when the food was served. I went to look at the photo again and then noticed the scar on Bella's hand. It was then that I knew for sure that Bella was in danger. I had to go see her as soon as possible.

I still couldn't believe Bella would marry someone like that. What was she thinking? She has to have known who she was getting married to. I knew from his eye color that Edward didn't drink human blood, so I was hoping that his intentions were not to kill Bella. Bella's father told me that Edward was truly in love with Bella. He told me a lot about him and from what Bella's father told me, Edward does seem as if truly loves Bella. But even if he does love her, he could very easily kill her. Even with a simple touch. He might even get too thirsty one day and then the temptation would be too much for him to ignore it.

I put the photo down, and I knew what I had to do. I knew I MUST go see Bella as soon as possible. I went right away to get an airplane ticket from Blacksburg to Virginia. This is how I found myself sitting in airplane with nothing to do but worry about what I will find once I arrive in Forks. As I was sitting here staring at the head of the person in front me, I realized that I didn't call Bella's father to tell him that I was coming. I don't have a car so I wouldn't be able to actually go to Forks, because the airplane only goes to Seattle. I would need to drive from here to Forks. I also didn't know where Bella's house was. I never got the address. Great, here I was all the way across the country, with no where to go. I don't even remember Bella's phone number. I couldn't call her dad from here to find out.

It was funny how my mood changes in the airplane. First it went from anxious about going to see Bella, to worry about what I would find there, to anxious again and back to worried and now I am overcome with my frustration about forgetting Bella's phone number. How would I go home now? What was I doing anyway? Flying across country without even planning it all the way through? I must be going crazy. I also realized that I didn't tell my parents I was flying across country. They were supposed to come visit me in Blacksburg this weekend. Great! This just proves how much I am terrible at planning things. I was so frustrated by now that I threw my head in my hands to muffle the scream that was about to escape my lips.

"Are you okay?" The boy sitting next to me asked. He looked to be about eighteen years old. He seemed like a nice person and a gentleman; I know this because I have always been very good at judging people from first sight.

"Yes, I am sorry. I am just frustrated because I forgot to call someone to pick me up from the airport." I told this stranger who wanted to know why I had my face in my hands.

"You could call someone from the airport or rent a car"

"Yes, but I forgot their phone number and I don't know the address"

"You could try the phone book" Uh. Yeah, why haven't I thought of that?

"Do you know where I can find a phonebook?"

"I have one here on my cell phone; you can use it if you want." I was completely thankful that this boy sat next to me; at least my luck hasn't completely turned upside down.

"Thank you" I said as I took the phone from the boy's hands. Now, what should I type for the name? I guess I should probably type Swan in the last name part. I typed Swan and waited until one name came up: Charlie Swan. YES! That's Bella's home phone number.

"Oh, thank you so much. That was very helpful. I will just call them when I get to the airport."

"You are welcome" As he said this, I realized I didn't know his name.

"My name is Elena, what's your name?"

"My name is Ben"

"Nice to meet you Ben, where are you going?"

"I am going to Forks, a small town in Washington." Wow. What a coincidence?

"Me too actually, I am going to visit a friend there."

"I used to live here, but I moved away for college. I am going to visit my parents and I am supposed to meet my girlfriend there. Who is your friend? Forks is a small town I might know them"

"I am going to visit Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella Swan"

"Bella? I know Bella. We used to go to high school together. I haven't seen her since her wedding day. Is she in Forks?"

"Actually, I am not sure. Her father told me she went to visit; I am hoping she is still there."

"Yes, I hope so too, I know Angela and I really missed her, we haven't seen her for about a year. She even stopped sending emails. The last one she sent me, she said that she was in Dartmouth attending college."

"I haven't seen Bella since she moved to Forks. It has been four years since I last heard from her."

"Since I will be going near there anyway, would you like me to drive you to Bella's home? My father is coming to pick me up from the airport; we can drive you on our way home. I know where Bella's father lives." My luck is defiantly looking better than it was few minutes ago.

"I would like that very much. Thank you."

Here I am sitting in Ben's car on our way from Seattle to Forks. I was so tired I couldn't keep up with the conversation that Ben's father. I couldn't even remember his name. I know I shouldn't be this tired. I have traveled all over the world and I have never been tired after an airplane ride, not even when I had to go to Egypt in about 16 hours of travel. Yet, here I am tired as if I had been traveling for days, not hours. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep until I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me.

"Elena, you are at Bella's father's home"

"Oh, sorry" I said as I woke up.

"Here we will carry your bag for you"

"Thank you so much. I am so glad I saw you at the airport I don't know what I would have done. Again thank you" I said as I walked to knock on the door." It was 11 pm; I hope Charlie is still awake. I knocked three times on the door until I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I felt relieved, but also worried about what Bella's father will say when he sees me. When Charlie opened the door, I noticed that he probably fell asleep right after work, because he had his uniform still on but it looked as if he had been sleeping.

"Hello Charlie. I am Elena, remember me? I am sorry I woke you up. I came to visit and forgot to call you"

"Oh, Elena, how are you? Come on in." Charlie said and as I walked in he noticed Ben and his dad.

"Charlie, this is Ben and his father. I met them at the airport and they drove me here" I told Charlie and he greeted Ben and his father and asked them to come in, but they excused themselves and left. Charlie then came in to find me sitting on the couch almost sleeping.

"Elena, come on I will show you Bella's room, you can sleep there and we can talk tomorrow." I was happy to hear those words. I would love to do nothing but sleep now.

"Thanks"

"Goodnight Elena"

"Goodnight Charlie"

I walked in to the room and as soon as my head touched the pillow I fell asleep.

I would like to say that it was a dreamless sleep, but I had the strangest dream. I had a dream that I was on top of a mountain, and I looked around me and saw three men and a woman on a mountain across from me. The woman was lying down, she was wearing a knee-length red dress, and the man closest to her had a knife in his hand. I watched as the man bent down and used his knife to tear a piece of flesh off her body. I watched horrified, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The man threw the piece of flesh towards me and I noticed that there were two men beside me and they were laughing. The man who was tearing the flesh off the woman's body looked behind him at his friends and laughed; but the woman took his distraction to her advantage. She got up quickly and pushed him off the mountain. The man and the woman ended up sliding down the side of the mountain, when the man suddenly screamed.

"Stop punching me in the face!" the man shouted. The woman was stunned; she hadn't punched the man in the face. The woman looked back at the man who was obviously in pain and then the man was pulled of her by an invisible hand.

"Oh no, it's your soul, what did you do? Stop it" That's when I realized that the woman sent her soul to attack the man. At that point, I was horrified by what I just saw. I woke up from my dream and felt as if my soul had been away from my body and felt it being thrown back inside my body. I remember feeling this way before when I first saw the vampire hunting. Ugh. I hate remembering that day.

I jumped off the bed and then I looked around the room, looking for my bag so I can change the clothes I have been traveling in and sleeping in. As I looked around the room for my bag, I realized I didn't really pay attention to what Bella's room looked like. Bella's room was very simple; there was a bed, a desk and a closet. That was about all there was to it. I could tell that Charlie hasn't moved much stuff since Bella left; I bet he hasn't even been in this room since she left. I know he must miss her terribly. I found my bag behind the door. I opened it and took out my laptop, some clothes, and my bathroom bag. I looked at the time and it was still 7:30 am. Charlie is still probably sleeping. I like waking up early in the morning, the day seems to go by way too fast if I don't wake up early.

I left Bella's room to go find the bathroom. I was worried that I would accidently open Charlie's door instead of the bathroom door, but I was happy to see that Charlie left the bathroom door open. I walked in to the bathroom to also find that it was very simple. From the empty shampoo bottles, I could tell that Charlie didn't care much about going to the store. Bella told me about how Charlie could never take care of himself, but I didn't think it was this bad. After all he lived for few years alone, before Bella came to live with him.

I decided to make breakfast for Charlie and I. I walked down to the kitchen and made some eggs. I took my time making it, hoping Charlie would wake up before it gets cold. It was stil only 8:30 am by the time I finished making breakfast. I opened my laptop and checked my email. I knew what I would; three messages from my parents, ten messages from my sisters/twins/clones.

I am nineteen years old. I have always thought that I was normal, until I the day I turned thirteen. Many things began to change. I wasn't terrible at sports, but I wasn't an athlete wither. I wasn't terrible at learning French, but I wasn't fluent. Until I turned thirteen; not only did I become an athlete, but I beat every other player in any game I played. Not only did I become fluent in French, but I could just look at a page and like a camera I would have everything memorize in just few minutes. I also got straight A's in every class, because I had a photographic memory… literary. When I told my friend that something weird was going on with me, she just said it was probably puberty. It wasn't until I told my mom that I realized something serious was going on. When I told my mom about the heart-shaped birthmark on my shoulder and about all the changes that I noticed, her face went white. I thought she was going to pass out. When my mother recovered, she told me the truth about who I am, the truth that caused my whole world to turn upside down.

Nineteen years ago, a group of scientists decided to make an experiment on cloning humans. Obviously the experiment was successful, in fact not only did the scientists made identical copies of nine girls, they created a whole new super powerful species of human. Apparently I am number seven. The scientists predicted that the girls will have super powerful hearing, sight, strength, and probably even a photographic memory.

My mother told me that she was not my real mother, but she was the scientists' assistant. When the scientists blew up the lab, she saved me and asked if she could adopt me as a daughter. She said all the girls were saved and adopted, but everything about the experiment was gone in the fire. When I asked my mother why they blew up the lab she said because there are another group of scientists who want to create a new race of humans to take over the world. I know it all sounds like a crazy science fiction movie to me…and I hate science fiction. She couldn't possibly be serious about this. How does she except me to believe that? I know that scientists have been learning about cloning humans for years, but I never thought they would actually do it. Actually, I always thought it was illegal, but apparently the government doesn't know about me. No one knows about the experiment except the people who were in the lab when the experiment was done. As well as the people who adopted the girls.

Even after my mother finished explaining all this, I still felt like I was watching a horrifying science fiction movie. I couldn't ignore the fact that it all sounded so real, but I wasn't going to admit that to myself yet.

**To be continuted. I will add more to this chapter soon!**


End file.
